New York, New York
by Somnium-Dream
Summary: Puck and Kurt go to New York with Glee Club for Nationals...


_Authors note: I own nothing… 'cept my own ideas. This is my first Glee story and is a work in progress, please Read and Review, it gives me incentive to write. _

_Pairing: Kurt x Puck (don't like it, don't read it) _

_Spoilers: none really. _

_Rating: M…for sexual references, sex scenes, and bad language. _

_Additional notes: Okay so all of you season 2 junkies, its set nationals season 2 however nothing to do with the original._

_._

Kurt tossed and turned in his hotel bed. The sheets were sticky and the hot, muggy New York air was suffocating.

They had made it to Nationals. New York City.

It was amazing. Everything happened all at once in New York. There was always somewhere to look, and something to do, except tonight.

The lights from outside slipped past the cracks in the heavy curtains and created eerie shadows on the wall.

Kurt moved again. Groaning.

"Would you shut up and like still?" Puck yelled from his bed across the room.

"Sorry! But this un-organic fabric is irritating!"

"Look buddy," Puck propped himself up onto his pillow "I'm cool with your hour long moisturising routine and your early morning ti-chi or tea-cho or whatever – but fuck me I'm tired! And with you rustling and moaning over there I can't sleep!"

Puck had drawn the short straw, or toothpick as it happened to be. Finn got to bunk with Sam, Mike was bunking with Artie and Puck got Kurt. It's not that he wasn't totally cool with Kurt doing guys or anything, it was just a little weird to be with him and his…stuff he did…

"Sorry…" Kurt mumbled again

"Don't worry about it" he was awake now

An awkward silence passed between them.

"How'd you now you were…homo?" Puck 's voice sounded oddly deep

"I donno…" Kurt was put off by Puck's bluntness "I just did I guess"

"Okay"

Silence.

"Goodnight." Puck rolled over and faced the wall.

.

He wasn't a homo. He slept with Santana, knocked up Quinn, and Lauren had him on his knees. There was way Puck could be a homo. But something didn't feel right in him, something he hadn't noticed before. It all started right before leaving for nationals.

.

_Friday night. Tomorrow Glee Club was catching a flight to New York City. Puck had never been out of Ohio before. But one thing he had forgotten. He wouldn't be able to wank for a whole week! _

_Switching his computer on, Puck kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt. _

_He watched a couple of pornos, the straight kind…same thing… fake looking girl, blowing some guy. _

_**Viewers of this also watched:**_

_Hmm. He's never seen gay porn before… _

_The experience was, to put it simply. MIND BLOWING! …no pun intended. _

_He had quivered more than he had ever quivered. He had spent, he swore, more than he had spent before – by his third shot he was sure he couldn't muster anything else, but the film invoked at least one more._

_Shit. _

.

This event had played on Puck's mind. It couldn't mean he was a homo, he just liked porn, didn't matter what kind… but it was homo. HOMO PORN! PUCK HAD WATCHED HOMO PORN AND GOT OFF ON IT!

.

"Shit…" Puck whispered into the darkness of the hotel room and Kurt again, began to toss.

Puck's head filled with the images of the masculine bodies sweating together as he drifted into dreamland.

"Alright! Guys! Guys! Guys!" Mr Shoe yelled over the bustling traffic "Stick with your partners and be back at the hotel by five! Kurt! Are you listening to me?"

Kurt could not contain his excitement. Here he was, on fifth avenue surrounded by shops, shops and more shops!

"Uh huh! Back by five! Let's go!" Kurt grabbed Puck's arm and dragged him to the nearest store. Puck glaring at Sam and Finn as he was hurled past.

.

"Oh my!" Kurt's enthusiasm had not dwindled in the four hours they had been shopping Pucks arms were laden with Kurt's bags "It's Marc Jacobs' new selection!"

"Please can we take a break? My feet hurt"

"Sure… just after I try this on!"

.

Kurt and Puck sat in a pizza house, Kurt with a pathetic looking salad sitting in front of him, and puck with four slices of New York pizza.

"Mmm! This is so good!" Puck took a big bite out of his cheesy pizza. Kurt eyed him as he shoved a pathetic looking piece of lettuce in his mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Puck emphasised. Now he was just doing it to be annoying. "Look, you come to New York and you don't even eat a piece of pizza!"

Puck would not have this shit. This pizza was like that porno, dipped in yummy and then drowned in melted cheese so you could eat it. Kurt was not going to miss out on it!

Puck held the piece he had been eating out to Kurt. Kurt and Noah had a stare-down before Kurt took a delicate bite of the pizza dripping with cheese and calories.

Kurt smiled and Noah smiled back before, out of the corner of his eye saw Finn and Sam walk in, snatching his pizza back he began reading the graffiti etched into the table.

.

"Piece of fucking shit!" Puck kicked the small heater and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Puck please! You'll wake the whole floor" Kurt was sitting cross legged reading some magazine he had bought that day.

"Easy for you to say! You're all cosy in that moo-hair jumper! I'm freezing! and the piece of shit won't work!"

"Get into bed then, or go have a shower"

"Fine" Puck thudded into the little bathroom.

.

Puck had in fact further broken the heater, and was informed when he called the lobby that they wouldn't be able to replace it for a further two days because all the rooms where booked with show-choir competitors.

A few hours after the angry phone call both boys decided it would be warmer in their beds and proceeded to try and settle down in the icy room.

"K-K-Kurt are you-u awak-ke" Puck's teeth chattered as he pulled the blankets tighter around him.

"Yes-s"

"C-can I come in?" He couldn't believe he's just asked the gayest boy he knew to share a bed "I'm frozen, I t-think my toes are going to fall off" he added to break the tension that filled the air

"Err…"

"Thanks-s bro" standing up he bolted across the freezing room and threw Kurt's covers back and the smaller boy curled into a tighter ball as the cold air hit his body. Puck hopped in and curled up too.

They were almost touching, but not quite. Kurt felt as if the bed had gotten smaller and he scarcely wanted to breathe in case he broke the barrier between him and Noah.

Kurt woke first the next morning the room was freezing, but the bed was deliciously warm. Both boys had moved in the night. Puck was propped up by the fluffy hotel pillows and Kurt was using Puck's rock-hard abs as a warm place to rest his head. Pucks arm reached across the width of the bed and when Kurt attempted to push himself away from the sleeping boy the arm tightened around Kurt's back. Detangling himself from Puck took several minutes and eventually Kurt slinked out of the blankets. The cold hit Kurt like the force of a train and he almost jumped back into bed – cold shower – unnecessary.

Puck woke up to a warm, but empty bed. Reaching over, Kurt's side was still warm. Puck rubbed the sleep from his eyes and heard the shower turn on.

What had he just done? It was easy in the dark of the night before, but now faced with confronting the fact that Puck – Noah Puckerman had just slept in the same bed as another boy – He leaped out of bed and threw clothes on. Puck couldn't be in the same tiny hotel room when Kurt got out of the shower. Kurt was in the shower. Naked. Fuck. That thought wouldn't help Puck's early morning wood.

Puck paused for a minute after that thought. He couldn't quite work out when exactly Kurt had any effect or even any purpose to be in the same thought process as Pucks morning glory, man, this no wanking thing was really getting to him.

Puck decided to go down to breakfast, seeing Finn and Sam would make him feel better about last night. That's what he needed, some good guy talk.

"Puck!" Finn called across the clatter of cutlery on china.

"Hey bro!" Puck made his way over to Sam, Finn, Mike, Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel who were all seated at a long table.

"What can I get you?" the waitress glided over to Puck. She was tall, brunette and busty. Something Puck would usually ogle, but he just glazed her over and ordered.

"Uhh, can I have full English breakfast with extra sausage?"

"Sure"

"What about Kurt?" Rachel asked "should we order for him?"

"Yeah" Puck looked over the menu "He's in the shower but he'll have a chi of tea and two pieced of fruit toast"

"Full english breakfast, extra bacon, chi tea and fruit toast"

"He'll eat that right? That's something he's eat?"

"Yeah" Mercedes smiled.

The table started chattering about the performance, and how they had to get their heads into gear before the performance. Truthfully Puck was zoning out. He was tired and that warm bed seemed very enticing despite how awkward he felt about the other boy who was helping to make it warm.


End file.
